1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock snap structure of a slide rail, and more particularly to a slide rail used to guide a drawer or the support rack of a keyboard of a computer table. When the slide rail is assembled, it has a snap effect for preventing automatic detachment. In addition, the slide rail may be dismantled conveniently.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional slide rail in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 8 may be used to guide a drawer or the support rack of a keyboard of a computer table, and primarily comprises an inner rail 91, an outer rail 92, and an intermediate rail 93. The inner rail 91 is provided with a pivotable locking member 94 whose terminal end may be rested on a stop block 95 mounted on the outer rail 92 or the intermediate rail 93, thereby preventing detachment of a drawer that is combined on the inner rail 91. When the user wishes to remove the drawer, the locking member 94 may be biased to detach from the stop block 95, so that the drawer combined on the inner rail 91 may be removed.
The closest prior arts of which the applicant is aware are disclosed in the followings. A protruding flexible strip may be pressed, such that the drawer slide member may be locked or detached. When the flexible strip is pressed, the entire drawer may be pulled to be removed. In addition, another closest prior art of which the applicant is aware discloses a first lock assembly 40 including an outward extending release tab 49 that may be pressed so as to lock or detach the drawer.
However, all of the above-mentioned prior arts have a complicated construction. In addition, the entire drawer is easily detached to fall down due to touching unintentionally. Especially, in one of the above-mentioned prior art, the release tab 49 is easily broken due to an external hit.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a lock snap structure of a slide rail which has a simple construction, so that the slide rail may be manufactured and assembled conveniently.
A secondary objective of the present invention is to provide a lock snap structure of a slide rail, wherein the drawer may be detached easily, and the lock snap structure may have an exact snap lock function without incurring the problem of unintentional touching.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a lock snap structure of a slide rail, wherein the slide rail may be positioned when it is pulled to the maximum length, so that the slide rail will not retract due to slight touch of an external force.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a lock snap structure of a slide rail comprising: an inner rail, having a face provided with at least one first locking plate and at least one second locking plate, a locking groove defined between the first locking plate and the second locking plate, adjacent ends of the first locking plate and the second locking plate having a greater height, each of the first locking plate and the second locking plate formed with a slope which is inclined and lowered from the adjacent end toward the other end; an outer rail mounted on the inner rail, the outer rail provided with a retaining plate, the retaining plate formed with at least one protruding guide block, the guide block capable of climbing and rising along the slope of the first locking plate and the second locking plate of the inner rail to enter the locking groove between the first locking plate and the second locking plate; and a drawing plate, mounted between the inner rail and the outer rail, and moved in a longitudinal direction, one end of the drawing plate capable of being pulled, the other end of the drawing plate being pulled by one end of an elastic member, the other end of the elastic member being hooked on the inner rail, such that the drawing plate can be returned to its original position, the drawing plate formed with a slot hole to allow protrusion of the first locking plate and the second locking plate of the inner rail, the slot hole of the drawing plate formed with at least one guide plate, the guide plate having two sides each formed with an oblique shoulder, the oblique shoulder of the guide plate capable of pressing the guide block of the retaining plate when the drawing plate is moved, so that the guide block may detach from the locking groove between the first locking plate and the second locking plate of the inner rail.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.